Games
by Luuh-sama
Summary: Alfred now was really scaried of his brother's expression. -F.A.C.E family, semi-AU. A little of USXCan, but only if you really want. Evil!Canada FTW!


This just came into my mind when I was at deviant art at the group "snappedCanadafans". I really love evil!Canada and wrote this just for fun.

It's F.A.C.E. family. Semi-AU. A little of USXCan, but only if you really look at it.

I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia does not belong to me ~ It belongs to Hidekaz Himaryua, that genius...

btw, English is not my mother language, so, I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. I did my best, I swear.

- X x X -

"Damn!" Alfred cursed as he walked into the room, his brother, Matthew, right behind him. "Why is old man such a pain sometimes?" He fell on his bed, his backpack falling into the floor.

They have just arrived from school and as soon as they stepped inside the house, Arthur was standing in front of them, their reports with their grades in hand. Seems like Alfred (unlike his brother) had the worst grades of the whole school in all subjects, exception from Physical Education. He had a F on geography and in English. _In English, god damn it!_ Arthur had scolded him and gave him a lecture of 'how he should have studied more' and 'how he should be like his brother'. Matthew's cheek were at a light pink at remembering how his dad had praised him and a smile appeared on his lips, only to die at the glare of his brother.

Alfred's eyes were hard, but as soon as he saw the smile disapear from his brother lips, he shook his head. It wasn't Matthew's fault. He smiled and imitated Athur's voice.

"You should have studied more, boy!" – He mocked, his imitation of Arthur's accent failed miserably. "And it's not 'learned', it's 'learnt'."

Matthew laughed at this, putting his hand on his mouth as soon as he realized he was laughing at his father. He shot a scold glance to Alfred.

"Geez, imagine what papa will say when he gets home..." Alfred continued, ignoring his brother. "_Mon petit_, how's zat possible? I though you were studying hard!" He used a terrible french accent, trying to imitate Francis. Matthew laughed more at this, and a smile appeared at Alfred's face. He loved his brother's laugh.

Then they started their 'game'. They were both sitting on the floor, still on their uniforms as they tried to make a perfect copy of whoever they knew. One imitated the person and the other one had to guess who it was. If he got it right, it was now his turn to mimic another person.

"_Paastaa, ve_~ " Matthew, using a perfect italian pronunciation, smiled as Alfred got up and screamed.

"That's easy! Feliciano, our classmate!" He saw Matthew nodding and grinned "Okay... Now, let me see..."

He looked around, trying to spot something that would help him to get his character. He then picked his backpack and looked for it. His grin was larger as he picked his ruler –a metal one– and stood in front of his brother.

"Become one with me, da?" His face was twiched in an comic way, his smile in the middle of scary and happy. He was holding the ruler like it was Ivan's pipe. They both laughed.

"Ivan. That's easy, Al." Matthew stood up."But it's not like that. Here –" He picked the ruler from his brother's hand. "Let me show you."

Alfred smiled, but it soon faded as he looked to his brother.

Matthew took off his glasses, his eyes closed like he was focusing on something. When they opened, frightening purple pupils stared at Alfred –the exact same color as Ivan's eyes, Alfred realized faintly - , his head low with shadows over his face, and, with the most creepy smile that he has ever seen, he whispered.

"_Become one with Russia, da?_"

Alfred took a step back. His brother's gaze was intense at him. He took another step back, eyes wide and jaw open. His body trembled sligthly. When his brother tilted his head to the left, the creepy smile still on place, Alfred got out of his trance.

Wait! This was his brother. His inocent and naïve brother, Matthew. He shook his head and let out his breath –he hadn't realized he was holding it- and locked his eyes with Matthew's.

"Mattie!" He shouted. In two steps, he was in front of his brother, holding his shoulders and agitating him.

"Ehh, Al! What are you doing?" – His brother squeaked, holding onto Alfred's arms. He stopped.

"Oh my god, what was that?" – His body was still trembling, as he searched for 'old Matt' in his brother's eyes. "How did you... What was...?" He mumbled, his heartbeat fast with fear.

"It was just a mimic, Al." – Matthew answered. He gave a tiny smile to his brother's scaried expression and he felt strong arms around his shoulders in something like an embrace.

"You scaried the hell out of me!" Alfred cried in the crook of his neck. "I tought you were Ivan or... Something! Oh, man, don't do that again." He seemed almost calm right now, he was still grasping his brother tightly, but his heartbeat was slowly getting back to normal.

Matthew's arms were now at Alfred's waist. One of his hands tapping his brother's back as the other was holding the ruler. " It's just a game, Alfie..." He said in his most calming tone, almost whispering, and he felt his brother's grasp loose a little. "And I'm not Ivan... I'm Matthew. Your brother, Matthew. Not Russia, but Canada" His creepy smile was back, but, this time, Alfred couldn't see it. "So... _Do you want to become one with Canada, eh?"_

- X x X-

_Liked? Review.  
Dind't like? Review, please._


End file.
